


An Important Conversation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 468: Important.<br/>.<br/><b>Beta(s):</b> None. Poke me if you see anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Important Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 468: Important.  
> .  
>  **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you see anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Important Conversation

~

As Harry approached Severus’ door, he heard snatches of conversation. 

“...board of governors...unorthodox--” Minerva said. 

“...basic needs....import...ant--” snapped Severus in return. 

Harry froze. Was Severus finally telling Minerva about their relationship? Smiling, he knocked and, without waiting for acknowledgement, entered Severus’ office. 

“Harry.” Minerva looked startled. “Evidently you have an appointment with Severus, too?” 

Ignoring his nerves, Harry boldly walked up to Severus and clasped his hand. “Yes,” he said. “It’s a standing appointment, actually.” 

Both Severus and Minerva gasped. Minerva’s eyes widened. “Well.” She smiled. “We’ll continue this another time, Severus. In the meantime, carry on.” 

~

“What in Salazar’s name are you doing?” Severus hissed once they were alone. 

Harry faced him. “I’m tired of hiding our relationship, Severus,” he said. “What we have is too important to pretend anymore.” He bit his lip. “When I arrived it sounded like you were telling Minerva about us, so I--” 

Severus’ expression softened. “I wasn’t,” he said. He stepped forward. “But you’re right. We need to stop hiding.” 

Swallowing hard, Harry reached into his pocket for the rings that he’d been carrying around for weeks. Pulling them out, he whispered, “So is this a good time to propose?” 

~

“Was that as a yes?” Harry murmured as they curled together on the floor.

Severus chuckled. “Indeed.” He cupped Harry’s arse. “We’re fortunate Minerva left.” 

Harry grinned. “Oh, I could’ve restrained myself if she’d stayed.” 

Severus snorted. 

Harry nuzzled Severus. “So what _were_ you discussing when I arrived anyway, if not us?” 

“She was...questioning a Potions purchase.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes. I import ants from Africa you see--”

Harry blinked. “Bloody hell. Ants? I thought you were saying how important I am to you.”

Severus smiled, gathering him closer. “You are important to me.” 

Harry relaxed. “More important than ants?”

“Indubitably.” 

~


End file.
